The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications, some of which benefit from a larger display. The displays of mobile devices have become increasingly large such that they may now usurp surface space that may have previously been used for a traditional tactile keypad such that some mobile devices may flip open to present a keypad or the display may also serve as a touch-screen user interface. One negative aspect of large displays is the power consumption requirement to present the vast amounts of information available through mobile devices. As mobile devices are intended to be portable, a smaller size is generally preferable which may limit the size of battery that can be used with the mobile device. A display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) display, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may consume the battery power of a mobile device relatively quickly if the display remains on for long periods. As such, many devices use a “sleep” mode or a low power consumption mode to revert to when the mobile device is not actively being used.